


Not on The Side of the Angels

by TakedaEmo120



Category: Fantastic Four (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Sherlock, Fantastic Four fusion, Gen, Good John, Help, How Do I Tag, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is Dr Doom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakedaEmo120/pseuds/TakedaEmo120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is brought back from Planet Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on The Side of the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the latest Fantastic Four movie. Special thanks to NovaNara for her encouragement and proofreading. :D You are wonderful, as always. :-)
> 
> Just to clarify, John is not one of The Four. I planned for him to be one of the doctor/scientist who helped in the research. Apologies if there are any scientific inaccuracies. Also, I think that watching the movie first would help in understanding this fic a bit better, but you don't have to if you don't want to.

“It’s good to have you back.” John places a gloved hand on the returned scientist’s shoulder, smiling gently.

Sherlock’s gaze flicker over the doctor, taking in John’s current condition. His expression would have softened if not for his current physical appearance. Sherlock briefly dwells on the thought of creating human skin, to at least be able to show some sort of emotion when he needs to—for John, if nothing else. That’s the least he can do for the good doctor for putting him through years of endless research and worrying and guilt (though John had done nothing wrong, of course), as well as the sleepless nights John had spent trying to achieve a breakthrough. The other researches might have given up Sherlock for lost already, but John obviously still worked tirelessly after all these years.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” John’s hand slips away, and he stands up swiftly to leave.

Sherlock hums in response. His gaze follows the doctor, calculating and thoughtful. His dear Watson had obviously looked so much more relaxed than he was initially, going by his facial muscles and his stance. In this whole faculty, John Watson is the only one who cares, the only one who has a kind heart, and he chose to befriend Sherlock of all people. Nothing Sherlock ever did could change that. Even now, John does not reject him from being different.

Which is exactly why John is the only one allowed to live. He’ll get the doctor later on and destroy the rest of the imbeciles. It’d be good to have his doctor by his side again.

Just like old times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
